Die Kinder der Gründer
by Myu-chan91
Summary: Harry kommt in die Kammer des Schreckens und trifft dort einen fremden Mann. Voldemort ist plötzlich Lieb zu ihm, die Gründer leben noch und er ist völlig verwirrt.
1. Chapter 1

Die Kinder der Gründer

Die Kinder der Gründer

Charaktere (Personen Beschreibung)

Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Alter: ??

Haare: Lange Schwarze Haare mit Silbernenstränchen

Augen: Schwarz

Magie: Schwarze Magie(80), Weiße Magie(5), Schlangen Magie(10), Drachen Magie(5)

Wesen: Vampir(Schwarze Magie), Elfe(Weiße Magie), Animagus(Schlange, Drache, Falke, Fledermaus….)

Liebt(Gefährte): Godric Griffindor – Slytherin

Kinder: Tom Vorlost Riddle – Slytherin – Griffindor, Harry Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Godric Griffindor – Slytherin

Alter: ??

Haare: Goldbraun

Augen: Rot

Magie: Schwarze Magie(90), weiße Magie(2), Wetter Magie(8)

Wesen: Dämon(Schwarze Magie), Animagus(Wolf, Rotkelchen…..)

Liebt(Gefährte): Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Kinder: Tom Vorlost Riddle – Slytherin – Griffindor, Harry Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Harry Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Früherer Name: Harry James Potter

Alter: 16

Augen: (Grün) Schwarz

Haare: (Schwarz) Schwarz mit Goldenenstränchen

Magie: Schwarze Magie(60), weiße Magie(5), Schlangen Magie(15), Drachen Magie(10), Wetter Magie(10)

Wesen: Dämon + Vampir (Schwarze Magie), Elfe(Weiße Magie), Animagus (Drache, Schlange, Fledermaus, Dunkel-Phönix….)

Liebt(Gefährte): ??

Eltern: Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor, Godric Griffindor – Slytherin

Geschwister: Tom Vorlost Riddle – Slytherin – Griffindor

Tom Vorlost Riddle – Slytherin – Griffindor

Alter: ??

Augen: Rot

Haare: Schwarz mit Silbernenstränchen

Magie: Schwarze Magie(70), weiße Magie(3), Schlangen Magie(10), Drachen Magie(7), Wetter Magie(10)

Wesen: Dämon + Vampir(Schwarze Magie), Elfe(Weiße Magie), Animagus(Drache, Schlange, Basilisk, Fledermaus, Panter….)

Liebt(Gefährte): ??

Eltern: Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor, Godric Griffindor – Slytherin

Geschwister: Harry Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

Lucius Malfoy

Alter:??

Augen: Grau Blau

Haare. Blond

Magie: Schwarze Magie(30), Wetter Magie(10), weiße Magie(5), Veela Magie(55)

Wesen: Veela(Veela Magie, weiße Magie, Wetter Magie), Vampir(Schwarze Magie), Animagus(Fledermaus….)

Liebt(Gefährte): Narzissa Malfoy (geborene Black)

Kinder: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Alter:16

Augen: (Grau) Silber

Haare: (Blond) Blond mit Silbernenstränchen

Magie: Schwarze Magie(35), Wetter Magie(5), Veela Magie(56), weiße Magie(4)

Wesen: Vampir(Schwarze Magie), Veela(Wetter Magie, Veela Magie, Weiße Magie) Animagus(Fledermaus, Katze….)

Liebt(Gefährte): ??

Eltern: Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

Severus Snape

Alter: ??

Augen: Schwarz

Haare: Gehen bis zu den Schultern, Schwarz mit leichten Wellen

Magie: Feuer Magie(30), Schwarze Magie(50), weiße Magie(5), Wasser Magie(15)

Wesen: Salamander(Feuer Magie), Vampir(Schwarze Magie), Meerjungs Mann u. Wasser Phönix(Wasser Magie), Animagus(Schlange, Fledermaus, Salamander, Wasser Phönix….)

Liebt(Gefährte): ??

Eltern: ??


	2. Chapter 2

Die Kinder der Gründer

Die Kammer des Schreckens

Schwer atmend rannte Harry einem kleinen 5 Klässler hinterher,  
er war jetzt im 6 Schuljahr und dank Hermine Vertrauensschüler.  
Der Kleine war ein Slytherin und hatte einem kleinen Huffelpuff Mädchen den Zauberstab geklaut.  
Vor dem Mädchenklo der Maulenden Mirte erwischte er den Kleinen endlich.  
Nach dem er ihm 15 Punkte abgezogen hatte lies er den Kleinen nach einer 5 minütigen Predigt gehen.  
Als er gerade selbst weiter gehen wollte, hörte er das leise weinen von Mirte durch die Tür.  
Von Neugier gepackt öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein.  
Mirte kam ihm augenblicklich entgegen geflogen.  
„Warum weinst du Mirte?" fragte Harry um seine Neugier zu stillen.  
„Wähhh" weinte Mirte „hier hick war ein böser Mann der ist durch die Spüle runter gegangen", schlurzte sie weiter und sah Harry weinerlich an.  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Eine Eingebung folgend, öffnete er den Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens „da ist er Runter?" fragte er noch mal nach,  
Mirte nickte nur, doch das reichte Harry schon, so dass er entschlossen runter rutschte.  
Unten angekommen lief er den Gang endlang, bis er zum Hauptraum mit dem großen Kopf von Salaza Slytherin und dem Basilisken kam.  
Doch die Leiche des Tieres lag nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern sie war verschwunden.  
Ungläubig sah sich Harry um, doch er fand niemanden, der das getan haben könnte.  
Neugierig ging er weiter in den Raum, der sich von Grund auf repariert zu haben schien,  
nirgends lagen Steinbrocken auf den Boden.  
Mutiger geworden ging Harry nun ganz in den Raum.  
Als er plötzlich ein Augenpaar auf sich spürte,  
überrascht sah er sich wieder um, doch auch dieses mal, sah er niemanden.  
„Los zeig dich, ich weiß dass du hier bist" rief Harry sauer und sah sich weiter um,  
als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten löste,  
abwartend starrte Harry ihn an.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Kapitel Salaza Slytherin

Doch der Fremde schien sich nicht ganz von den Schatten lösen zu wollen.

„Wer bist du?" wollte Harry nun wissen und strich sich ein paar stränen seines Haares zurück.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher ich fragen, immerhin gehört dieser Ort mir" Grollte der Fremde Mann mit Tiefer Stimme,

„Das kann gar nicht sein den dieser Ort gehörte einst Salaza Slytherin und der ist tot" Schnaufte Harry misstrauisch.

„Tot" Gluckste der Fremde Belustigt

„glaub mir Salaza Slytherin ist nicht tot" Knurrte der Fremde nun wieder und trat ganz aus den Schatten.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben vor ihm stand ein Mann der Salaza Slytherin zum verwechseln ähnlich sah,

wenn man den Bildern die es von ihm gibt glaubte.

Auf Salazas Gesicht hatte sich ein grinsen gebildet und er strich sich Keck die Schwarz silbernen Haare hinter die spitzen Ohren.

„Aber wie…" Stockte Harry und ging einen schritt nach hinten.

„was nicht in den Lehrbüchern steht ist das ich ein Vampir bin" erklärte Salaza belustigt,

er fand den Gesichtsausdruck von Harry sehr Amüsant.

„und warum seid ihr hier?" fragte Harry nun neugierig,

„ich suche meinen zweiten Sohn doch wie es scheint hat sich das erübrigt" Murmelte Salaza seufzend.

„Warum das den?" Wollte Harry es jetzt genauer wissen.

„Weil er doch die reckt vor mir steht" schmunzelte Salaza und kicherte über das verwirrte Gesicht des Griffindor.

„Da….das kann nicht…nicht sein" Stammelte Harry und ging noch ein paar schritte von Salaza weg.

„Als ich dich bekam wurde mir gesagt du hättest nicht überlebt" erzählte Salaza und umschlang dabei seinen eigenen Bauch mit den Armen,

„Doch als mein anderer Sohn mir sagte dass sein Widersacher in meinen Räumen war wusste ich dass er noch leben muss"

beendete Salaza und sah Harry wissend an.

„Das kann nicht sein, ich kann die Tür nur öffnen weil Voldemord mir eine Narbe verpasst hat durch die ich ein paar seiner Kräfte übernommen habe"

bestimmte Harry und sah zu Boden, Salaza Slytherin konnte nicht sein Vater sein,

seine Eltern waren doch Lilly Evans und James Potter gewesen und warum sollte die gesamte Zauberwelt ihn anlügen?

„Durch eine Narbe kann man die Schlangensprache nicht,

die man ja braucht um hier runter zu kommen,

sie ist nur Vererblich" Kicherte Salaza und zerschlug so Harrys Hoffnung das das hier alles nicht real ist und vielleicht

nur ein Traum ist. Langsam ging Salaza auf Harry zu, doch dieser bemerkte das gar nicht.

„Wir können es ja Testen wenn du mir nicht glaubst" schlug der Schwarz Haarige dann vor und holte ein Pergament und ein Messer aus seiner Weiten Robe.

„Ok" Stimmte Harry heißer zu und schluckte Hart da er noch immer am verarbeiten der vielen neuen Informationen ist.


	4. Chapter 4

Salazas Sohn

Zitternd streckte Harry Salaza seinen Arm hin,

dieser schnitt mit dem Messer leicht hinein und lies das Blut auf das Pergament tropfen.

Nach 5 Minuten in denen keiner von Beiden was sagte stand dort das Ergebnis.

Salaza gab Harry das Pergament und dieser sah Ängstlich aber auch neugierig darauf.

Getestete Person: Harry James Potter

Ergebnis (Eltern): Salaza Slytherin – Griffindor

und Godric Griffindor – Slytherin

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah fragend hoch zu Salaza.

„Mein Gefährte ist Godric und somit auch dein Vater,

aber kommen wir zurück zu deinen Bruder Tom,

ich denke nicht das er noch mal versuchen wird dich zu Töten und diese angeblich Fluch narbe ist in Wirklichkeit eine Blockade sonst hättest du dich schon an deinem 16 Geburtstag umgewandelt" erklärte Salaza zufrieden und grinste wie ein Honigkuchen Pferd.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben das das der Gefürchtete Salaza Slytherin sein soll der nun auch noch sein Vater sein sollte.

Er setzte gerade zur Frage an,

als Salaza ihn auch schon unterbrach „ich bin nicht so Böse wie euch alle glauben lassen wollen, die Hogwarts Gründer sind verschiedene Wesen ich bin ein Vampir-Elfen Mix,

Godric ist ein Dämon, Helga ist eine Elbe und Rowena ist eine Fee,

wie du siehst sind die Griffindors eigentlich größere Schwarz Magier als wir Slytherins"

erzählte Salaza wie als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte und sah dann Harry abwartend an. „und wo sind Godric und mei… mein Bru….Bruder??"

stotterte Harry eingeschüchtert und Verwirrt.

„Die sind wahrscheinlich auf Riddle – Slytherin – Griffindor – Manor wenn du willst können wir hinreisen und deine Blockade Brechen" schlug Salaza vor.

Harry konnte nur verwirrt nicken,

er wusste nicht warum aber er glaubte Salaza. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens in die Mädchen Toilette der Maulenden Mirte wo Salaza seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte und mit ihm weg Apparierte.


End file.
